patapon_tootalootfandomcom-20200214-history
The Otherworld
The Otherworld is a realm of legend that coexists with Rolitoland, known to be the place the Almighty Patapon came from. No Patapon has ever seen this dimension, as it is inaccessible even by the Paraget, however Lady Meden appears to know that the Almighty Patapon is able to connect and communicate between worlds using a window-like device. The Otherworld Itself The Otherworld is a world far more colorful, vast and technically advanced than the Patapon's, housing what they know as the Almighty Patapon, such as many others the likes of them. The Otherworld expands vastly into the third dimension rather than the mostly two-dimensional plane of Rolitoland, expanding beyond a single world divided by planets. Due to the sheer number of celestial entities in the Otherworld, referred to as "humans" or simply "people", they seem to lack understanding of their control over Rolitoland, refering to the Patapon's world as a "video-game", virtual simulations of other worlds and events that take place within them that can be altered or even reset. However in Rolitoland, humans are at the peak of celestial beings, with entities acquiring more power the more human they appear, with Patapons and the other tribes being at the bottom, demigods like Shakapon being in the middle and the Zigoton Deity being at the top. The Almighty Patapon in the Otherworld appears to be a brown-haired and light skinned woman in her 20's that is normally referred to as Christina, being known as Maxi by the Patapons she signed the contract for. Similarly, a friend of Christina's has signed the contract as well, creating Duke in the process. While the origin of Chii is unknown, it is heavily implied that she has also been created by Christina. The Window The window is a technically advanced device known as PlayStation Portable, a handheld game console developed by Sony Computer Entertainment and the software meant to access Rolitoland, Patapon 1 to 3, was developed by Pyramid, Interlink and SIE Japan Studio with the help of Rolito, an entity possibly standing above even the Almighty Patapon themselves, as they have created the Patapons and their world in the first place. In Rolitoland, each button on the console represents an action, the most prominent being the Face-Buttons (Square, Triangle, Circle and X.), each corresponding to one of the Patapon's sacred War-Drums. (Pata, Chaka, Pon and Don respectively.) A PSP is the best choice to access Rolitoland, with the second best being a Personal Computer (PC) which however renders the Paraget worthless. The worst but most recently discovered way to gain access is through a PlayStation 4 (PS4) which, despite its clarity, distorts the appearance of Rolitoland to a certain degree. It is unknown whether or not it causes the world's residents suffering as they do not react to their distorted forms. Using the window, the Almighty Patapon gains access to Rolitoland after purchasing a copy of one of the games within the Patapon trilogy which all take place at a different time, but always start at the same point within their story. After signing the contract that is being presented to them they decide over the fate of Patapons across a variety of different dimensions and timelines. The Almighty Patapon can alter the outcome of events (i. E.: A mission that originally failed.) and even turn back time, leaving the Patapons besides Meden unaware of what had happened. This also means that they could lend their window to another human being which the Patapons will easily mistake for the Almighty Patapon that had signed the contract. No record of the window exists other than Lady Meden's advanced knowledge of Rolitoland as well as faded cave drawings made by Patapons of the past or visitors from other timelines that arrived through the Paraget.